the100fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Q
Questions asked during the Q&A sessions on Tuesdays! Week 1 * When/how did you first watch the show? * If you were on the ark & found out O2 is running out what would you do? * What do you want the future to hold for The 100 * If you could spend the day with someone from the show who would it be & what would you do * What character surprised you the most - for better or worse for what they've done? * What character do you think you resemble (looks/personality) Week 2 * What appeals to you most about The 100 and why do you think it's such a good show? * What was the most shocking event that happened so far on The 100 in your opinion? * If you had the chance to rewrite a character and change thier storyline, which character would you choose and how would you change their storyline? * If you were on the ground with the 100, what would your choice of weapon be? * If one of the characters could be your mentor, who would you choose and why? * What is something about The 100 you love that other shows don't have? * Which justice system do you think is more correct? Sky people's justice or Grounders' justice? Why? * Octavia & Lincoln were both wronged by their people. What do you think will happen to them in season 3? * Who do you think will die next season? How and why? OKE Week 3 USA * Considering that S3 will focus on artificial intelligence, what do you think Raven's role will be? ''' * '''What is one minor character you wish you knew more about? * If you could have saved a character for their certain death, who would it be , how would you do it and why? * Not included music used on the show, which song reminds you of The 100 * If you could write an original character, what kind of person would it be? Sky People, Grounder or Mountain Men UK Questions aimed at episode 2x14 & recent episodes in the UK. * What did you think of Lexa trying to kill Octavia for knowing too much about the misile. * In 2x13 the delinquents fought for their lives just like they did in 1x13. Did you like the parallell and did you notice it? * Last week Jasper's actions echoed Finn's. Do you believe him redeemable? * What do you think about Jaha's storyline? Is he out of his mind or on a mission? * Do you think Lexa's judgement is clouded by trying to be cold-hearted? * Lots of science in this episode. Did you like to see more of the technical part of The100 ? * If you were the president of Mount Weather, would you have agreed with the Harvest Project or would you have used another way? * If you could be a character from The 100 for a day, who would it be and why? * If you were part of the original 100 send to the ground, what role would you have taken on and why?